


Shameless Summers

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Drugs, Feet, Foot Fetish, Futanari, Kemonomimi, Long, Maid, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Polygamy, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Vomiting, Watersports, Wetting, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata and Nanami torture Komaeda for fun.Sometimes it isn't as one sided.





	1. Ruined Orgasm #1

It was a warm summer night, and the trio was hanging out in Chiaki's apartment. The three were playing Mario Kart with Komaeda upside down on the female's bed, Hinata sitting in a beanbag, and Nanami sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Hinata was planning on encouraging the mauve haired girl to not strain her eyes, but he was close to passing her and didn't want to lose focus.

 

Komaeda sighed with a disappointed smile. "Hah.. I'm in last place again. I really do suck at this game."

 

Nanami shook her head as she set down her controller after winning the game. "I can teach you how to be better at games, Nagito." She turned to the brunet in the room and winked at him. Hinata seemed to get the hint and left the room.

 

Nagito changed his position from on the bed to on the floor next to the girl. "Hinata should be coming back soon to help us.." The brunet came back with a tall pitcher of water and three glasses. "Drink up, Komaeda." He spoke with a small smirk. The taller male didn't seem to notice and began to drink glass after glass of water.

 

Just as he was about to leave the room to use the bathroom, Nanami sat on Nagito's lap. "N-nanami, I--" the girl cut him off. "First you have to change how you hold and use the controller. Some of the buttons have the same function and it makes a difference. Nagito struggled not to squirm under the girl, but the pressure from his bladder was too much too handle.

 

While Nanami placed her hands on top of Nagito's to show him the right buttons to press, Hinata poured himself a glass of water. Nagito winced the second he saw a drop of water fall into the glass. Seeing Hinata's satisfied smirk after he finished left a pained expression on the taller boy's face. Komaeda's urge to release only got worse when the brunet sat behind him and placed his hands on his stomach. Komaeda felt the pressure increase with every light push Hinata inflicted.

 

Nanami changed her position on Komaeda's lap to allow him to see the screen better. "Everytime you lose a race, you have to drink a glass of water." Nanami felt generous and let Nagito race against the game's A.I. instead of her. However, due to his inability to focus because of his bladder, Nagito lost race after race and drank more and more water. He couldn't keep himself from fidgeting as the urge got worse and worse. Hinata began to increase the pressure he put on Komaeda's stomach and heard him yelp as the boy couldn't stop himself from letting out a spurt. It wasn't enough to leave a wet mark on his pants, but the wetness in his crotch did the opposite of bringing him relief. Komaeda only seemed to get worse and worse at the game as he was forced to drink more and more water. Due to Nanami's position, he couldn't grab his crotch or cross his legs. All he could do was squirm and yelp until Hinata gave one last press and Komaeda lost control. The hot liquid rushed through his boxers and left wet marks down to his ankles, Hinata and Nanami both getting wet as a result.

 

Nanami smirked. "It looks like I need to give you another lesson." She lifted up her skirt slightly before grinding on Nagito and emptying her bladder. Nagito felt a warm wettness on his back as Hinata emptied his bladder in his pants as well. "You're such a naughty boy for interrupting my lesson." Nanami purred. "I'll just have to teach you a different one."

 

Nanami got off of the taller male, slid off her wet panties, and let them drop to the floor. Hinata began to palm Komaeda through his wet pants. "H-hinata..." The brunet shushed him. Hinata unzipped Komaeda's pants and began to jack him off. "Wow, Komaeda. You really are naughty. You're already this hard." Komaeda bit his lip as he felt Hinata's hand grasp his throbbing member. "H-hinata... c-could you... suck it?" Komaeda could barely speak between gasps and moans. Hinata nodded and began to lick the tip of the taller male's member.

 

Hinata began to take in more and more of Komaeda's cock, causing his panting to get heavier and heavier. "H-hinata... I'm about to.." As if he had been waiting for this moment, Hinata took Komaeda's cock out of his mouth. He and Nanami both looked at Komaeda with mischievous eyes. His member looked like it was about to burst, and tears were forming in his eyes. Komaeda's shaky hands reached for his throbbing cock, but Nanami quickly handcuffed them behind his back. "Now, now. You can't cum yet, Komaeda. If you do, we won't be able to keep having fun."

 

Hinata unzipped his pants. "Get on your knees, Komaeda." It was difficult for the taller male to change his position on the floor to on his knees without using his hands. While making sure she was in Komaeda's field of vision, Nanami began to pleasure herself with a vibrator, making sure to moan louder than she usually did. Komaeda's tears began to blend into the sweat dripping down his forehead. Hinata pulled his wet pants and boxers off his growing bulge and stuck his member in Komaeda's face with a smirk. The light haired male attempted to tease Hinata like he had done earlier to him, but the brunet pressed his head and forced him to take in all his length. The combination of Nanami's moans and Hinata's thrusts were driving him insane. Komaeda struggled against the handcuffs, but he was unsuccessful at escaping.

 

Hinata pulled out and began to pleasure himself while winking at Nanami. She pulled a strap-on out from under her bed and put in on. "Get up, Komaeda." Hinata helped Komaeda up and made him bend over the beanbag. Chiaki turned up the speed on her vibrator and sucked two of her fingers and began to finger Komaeda's ass. Hinata began to thrust into Komaeda's mouth again. Nanami then inserted herself into Komaeda's ass, causing Komaeda to feel the vibrations coming from her. His head was going blank, and his cock felt like it was going to explode if he didn't cum soon.

 

Nanami's moaning was getting louder and louder, she couldn't stop orgasming, and it was getting harder to thrust in to Komaeda. Hinata was thrusting harder and faster with every thrust without any rhythm before finishing in Komaeda's mouth and shooting his hot semen down his throat. Komaeda finally came. He felt like he would have gone insane if he didn't. He collapsed onto the beanbag under him with tears and sweat dripping down his face and cum dripping out of his mouth.

 

Nanami removed her vibrator and took off the strap on before passing out on her bed. Hajime, being somewhat responsible, cleaned the floor before going bed next to Nanami. 

 

"Nanami?"

 

"What is it, Hinata?"

 

"Do you think Komaeda hates us now?"

 

Nanami yawned before responding. "Probably."


	2. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange cookies come in the mail. They have a strange effect on the trio.

After what happened at Nanami's apartment the week before, the trio decided to start hanging out in Hinata's apartment. They couldn't use Komaeda's because it was carpeted (and he constantly claimed that it was a mess unfit for Ultimates, but this was ignored by the other two). That day, Hinata received a package in the mail. "It's from Tsumiki." He muttered while opening it. Inside  it was a bag of heart shaped cookies. "Ah, there's a note." Nanami began to eat the cookies without even noticing the folded piece of lined notebook paper. Hinata joined her. 

Nanami looked over at Komaeda. "Komaeda, why aren't you eating any? They're good." She spoke sleepily. "Ah. I couldn't." Nanami began to tune him out when he began talk about how he wasn't an Ultimate. The trio had graduated from Hope's Peak three years ago, so it confused Nanami when he brought up his lack of a talent, but Hinata didn't have one either. 

Nanami yawned while Hinata lied on the couch. Komaeda wasn't as tired as the other two, but he sat on the floor next to Hinata with Nanami's head resting in his lap. Komaeda wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up, something was strange. Nanami had cat ears and a tail that resembled a ragdoll cat's. Hinata had cat ears and a tail too, but his looked more like a maine coon's. At first Komaeda thought that the two had decided to prank him, so he pulled on Nanami's ears. 

Nanami woke up and swatted his hand away. "Komaeda... Stop it..." She sat up and realized that something was wrong. Hinata soon woke up, and began to freak out with Nanami. Komaeda looked at the note in the box. "Tsumiki was putting new medicine in the cookies to see its effects." 

"What?" Hinata was confused. Then, upset, then, confused again. "This won't last forever right?" Nanami yawned again while she spoke. "I hope not." Hinata's fluffy tail swayed next to him while he texted Tsumiki for answers. Komaeda could no longer fight the urge to pet his tail, so he did. 

"Ah~!" Hinata moaned. "K-komaeda... My tail is so sensitive..." Komaeda noticed the bulge in Hinata's pants. "Um. Hinata." Nanami purred. "You have to take responsibility, Komaeda..." Komaeda stroked Hinata's tail, causing him to moan more. He unzipped Hinata's pants and began to stroke his member. He stuck opened his mouth to let his saliva drip onto Hinata's skin and started stroking faster. 

Nanami's heart was pounding. "Komaeda, please play with me, too." Komaeda wasn't exactly sure how to position himself so he could satisfy both of them. Hinata did the thinking for him when he pulled down Komaeda's pants and put the taller male on his hands and knees. He inserted himself into Komaeda while Nanami undressed herself and let Komaeda insert himself into her. Hinata came first with the other two cumming shortly after. 

Unlike the other two, Nanami didn't need to wait before cumming again, so she masturbated while the other two caught their breath. Hinata petted Komaeda's head while his tail swayed. His brown, fluffy ears flicked while he nibbled Komaeda's pale ears. He left marks on the taller male's neck and collar bone. He looked at Nanami and took Komaeda off his lap so she could straddle Hinata, allowing the two males to fuck her at the same time. The position was a little awkward, but it wasn't long before the trio was panting and moaning. 

After they finished, the three headed to Hinata's room to sleep on his bed. The three slept with Komaeda in the middle with Nanami's head resting on his chest and Hinata clutching his arm. When Komaeda woke up, he saw that the ears and tails were gone. He smiled, but he didn't want to wake the other two. 

He was content.

\---------------

Hey! Thanks for reading. Please give me suggestions in the comments.


	3. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda gets a surprise.

Nanami walked into Hinata's apartment with a large shopping bag. "Hinata, I picked up the things that you wanted." "Ah. Thanks, Nanami." Hinata smiled as he looked down at Komaeda, who had fallen asleep on him while they cuddled on the couch. He nudged his arm to wake him up. "Komaeda Nanami and I bought some things for you. Out of the bag, Nanami pulled out a maid dress. "I'll help you put it on, Komaeda." She smiled. 

Komaeda yawned before standing up and walking towards Nanami. She pulled off his jacket and his shirt. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Nanami pulled a pair of lacy, pink, panties out of the bag and slid them onto Komaeda. She put a petticoat on him before putting the dress on him and zipped it up. Komaeda lifted up the skirt of his dress so Nanami could put a garter belt on him, slid on his stockings, and clipped them. Komaeda pressed the wrinkles out his dress while Nanami put on his headpiece. 

Hinata smiled. "What should our maid do first?" "Hmm..." Nanami thought for a bit. "I think our naughty maid should lick his master's feet." Komaeda tilted his head. "What?" Hinata smirked. "Get on your knees." Komaeda got on his knees and began to lick Hinata's feet. His tongue went from top to bottom, kissing his heel and sucking his toes. Komaeda gripped at the skirt of his dress while he felt his face turn red. He looked down to the growing tent in his dress, but Nanami had noticed it before he could cover it up. 

Nanami sat behind Komaeda and lifted up the front of his dress. "Komaeda, you're such a bad maid. You can't be this hard while serving your master. You'll get your dress sticky." She pulled his panties down. "See? Your cute panties are already wet." She began to stroke his throbbing member. Komaeda started panting. Hinata narrowed his eyes. "Komaeda, did I say you were allowed to stop?" Komaeda struggled to continue his task while Nanami increased her speed. "Hi-hinata... I'm-" Before Komaeda could finish his sentence, he came on Hinata's feet. "Komaeda, you really are a naughty maid. Did I give you permission to cum? And now my feet are dirty, you'll have to clean them up." Komaeda licked Hinata's feet until they were clean. Nanami took another item out of the bag, a male chastity device, and put it on Komaeda. 

Hinata and Nanami looked at the male and thought about what they should do to him. They decided to move their fun to Hinata's bedroom. The two tied Komaeda to the bed and his dress and panties were tossed on the floor. Hinata put a ball gag in Komaeda's mouth while Nanami licked the plastic that trapped his member. Komaeda's pained expression and muffled protests made her body feel hot. Hinata lit a red candle and let its wax drip onto Komaeda's pale skin. His moans were muffled by the gag, but they were clearly getting louder. Nanami turned on a small vibrator and released Komaeda's member from its plastic prison. 

She teased him with the vibrator while Hinata dripped more wax on his body. The two decided to swap places and Nanami straddled his face while Hinata rubbed their members together. Komaeda could feel his thoughts melting away as he got closer to climaxing. The wax on his body was still hot as he came on Hinata's face, Hinata came on his, and so did Nanami. The trio curled up on Hinata's bed after cleaning the wax off Komaeda.


	4. Diaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Nanami have fun.

The trio was back at Nanami's apartment. She was sitting on Hinata's lap while she played a video game.  He yawned. It was getting late, and Komaeda had already fallen asleep. Nanami squirmed and fidgeted. Her bladder felt so full that she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. Her game was almost over, but she could begin to feel her bladder leak. It hurt so much, and with every leak, Nanami's control began to slip away. She grabbed her crotch with one hand with the other struggling to finish the game. Hinata saw this and gave Nanami's sides a squeeze. 

Nanami felt her pee gush between her finger and soak her skirt and panties. Hinata smiled. "Nanami, you made a big mess on the floor, and you got me wet, too." Nanami pouted. "I had to finish my game." Hinata shook his head. "I should punish you." Hinata pulled Nanami off his lap and pulled an adult diaper out of one of her drawers. He licked her clean and put the diaper on her. "Now, Nanami, clean up the floor." Nanami licked her pee off the hardwood floors until there was nothing left. Hinata kissed her on the forehead and layed her on her back. He tied her wrists to the bed with her lying on the floor to not disturb Komaeda. 

He got a vibrator from Nanami's drawers, turned it on to a low setting, and put it between her legs.  She gasped as he slowly increased the vibration. She let out a whine as she realized that the urge to release her pee had returned. She orgasmed and Hinata heard a loud hissing as Nanami filled the diaper. He didn't stop and turned the vibrator up to it's highest setting. Nanami moaned, the warm wetness of the diaper paired with the vibrator was enough to make her brain feel like it was melting. Hinata couldn't hold back anymore. He turned off the vibrator and took off Nanami's diaper, allowing her to have a second to cool down as he took off his pants. He was already fully erect and knew that Nanami's dripping pussy was wet enough to enter. 

Hinata started slow before picking up speed and ramming into her as fast as he could go. He had to cover Nanami's mouth because her moans were definitely loud enough to wake their sleeping partner. He released his bladder inside of her. Nanami gasped as she could feel the pee rush in and then out of her. Nanami came and so did Hinata soon after. He took off Nanami's handcuffs and cleaned the floor before taking a shower. Nanami fidgeted while Hinata washed her back. "Hinata, I have to pee again, but I don't want to get dirty." Hinata got an idea and lied down on the floor. "You can sit on my face and pee in my mouth, Nanami." And, that's what she did. Hinata didn't let a drop spill out of his mouth, and swallowed without either getting dirty. Nanami gave him a kiss, and they finished their shower. 

The two got into bed with Hinata in the middle and Nanami clinging onto him. Komaeda lied frustrated in bed. He had woken up when they began and had no way to masturbate without them knowing. His erection was throbbing and the sound of Hinata's moans echoed in his head. He felt a wet spot in his boxers from the precum that was dripping from his member. Every time the wet fabric rubbed against him, he had to hold back his moans by biting his bottom lip. Komaeda slowly pulled off his boxers and stroked it as quietly as he could. He put the hem of his shirt in his mouth to keep himself quiet, and used his precum and sweat as lube. He was getting close to cumming and decided that cumming in his boxers would keep the bed clean, but some of his semen shot onto his face before he finished in his boxers. He wiped the cum off his face with two fingers and sucked them before going back to sleep with his boxers sticky and wet with cum.


	5. Cookies part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsumiki sends the trio more cookies.

The trio went back to Hinata's house where they found another bag of cookies waiting for them. But, this time, it was for Nanami. She ate the cookies and took a nap. When she woke up, she felt strange but decided that there was nothing wrong. "Hey, Nanami, are you okay? Your cheeks look red." Komaeda tilted his head. "Yeah. I think whatever Tsumiki puts in her cookies made me sick." Hinata left to buy groceries, so Komaeda and Nanami cuddled on the floor. 

When Nanami woke up, she felt hot. She looked down and saw that there was a bulge in her skirt. She lifted it up and saw that she had a cock. It was an inch smaller than Komaeda's, making it six inches long. She touched her erection and gasped when she felt how sensitive she was. She left her place on the floor next to Komaeda and went into the bathroom. Nanami stroked her aching member before she cummed into the toilet, but her erection didn't go away. She felt light headed as she began to masturbate again. She came more than the first time, but her member stayed hard. She stumbled down the hallway, dripping from both her pussy and her new member and sat on the floor next to Komaeda. 

Nanami tried to straighten out her skirt when she noticed that Komaeda had began to wake up. "Komaeda, something is wrong..." He sat up, and Nanami pulled up her skirt. Komaeda touched her erection and smiled at her moans. Nanami sat in Komaeda's lap as he stroked her member with one hand and fingered her with the other. She moaned before she came from both places, but her erection didn't go away. "Suck it Komaeda." Komaeda was surprised when he heard how assertive her tone was. Nanami stood up, and Komaeda got on his knees and began to suck her cock. She thrusted into his mouth and quickly increased her speed. "More... harder..." She demanded as her member went down his throat.  She watched Komaeda cough after she pulled out when she finished cumming. 

"Take your pants off." Nanami demanded. Komaeda pulled off his pants and boxers and threw them on the floor. She, without stretching him out first, went in his ass dry. Komaeda made a noise that sounded like a mix of intense pain and pleasure as she thrusted into him quickly. She pulled his hair and smacked his ass. "Do you like being my sex toy, Komaeda?" He couldn't answer her question as he felt his ass be repeatedly filled with Nanami's thick semen. Hinata walked in on them holding the groceries. "I spoke to Tsumiki and--" Nanami showed to signs of stopping, so Hinata had to solve this problem himself. 

Hinata took off his pants and inserted himself in Nanami and fondled her breasts. "Nanami, you need to leave Komaeda alone." Nanami couldn't respond. She couldn't stop cumming, forcing Komaeda to throw up all of the cum she sent into him. Hinata finished and sat down, allowing Nanami to pass out. Her erection was finally going down. Komaeda collapsed on the floor, and Hinata sighed. "Tsumiki said Nanami's dick will go away on it's own. It should be gone by tomorrow." He ended up cleaning the floor again. Why do his partners have to make a big mess every time they have sex?


End file.
